Never Meant to Be
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: It's my first almost love story for Splinter. tell me what you think of it. I think it's completely awesome when you read it! Hope you like it!
1. Old Friend

Never Meant to Be

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Old Friend

One night, Splinter was meditating and thought a few peaceful thoughts until he heard someone walking across the room. He thought it was one of his sons, but he looked at some of them and they were all asleep. He turned around and saw a female rat with hazel-green eyes, a chinese symbol tattoo that says 'love' on her left arm, a little taller than Splinter and light-orange fur. She stared at him and said, "Spilinter, is that you?"

He looked in shock and whispered, "Chirami?"

She nodded her head, then went to Splinter's room and hugged themselves, not making out. He said, "Kneel."

She stood next to him and then kneeled her knees to the floor. She said to him, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine. You?"

"Doing okay. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Chirami.

"Almost 19 years." he explained.

"I hope I haven't had any reason of me leaving you since you've left Japan." she said.

"The last time I've been there was when my master and her girlfriend went away from there and I came back later on after my sons were trained." said Splinter.

"You have sons?" she asks.

"Yes. They're also my students. So, I have to teach them ways of the ninja."

"Well, shouldn't you get married or something?"

Splinter sighs and said, "No, and I don't plan to."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Well, I took my sons in when they were young, trained them, took them in and I've been a father and teacher to them ever since." he explained.

"It was a good thing. But I thought we had something together. Maybe we should try it again." said Chirami.

"I don't think so. Besides, I'm too old for that now." said Splinter.

She sighs, then tries to accept the fact the he's changed and begins to realize that there wasn't anything that she could do to make him start the romance all over again. Then he asks, "How long you are being in New York?"

"About 5 days." said Chirami.

"Well, you should spend a few days here since you've had a long journey to find me again." Splinter said.

"I couldn't impose, but how could I say no? I could stay for a while." said Chirami.

"That's great."

When she followed him from behind, they found a guest bedroom and planned to sleep there. She got in the bed and got comfortable. He said, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay, thank you." said Chirami.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll introduce you to my sons." he said.

"I can't wait."

"Good night."

"Night."

Then, Splinter came towards her and kissed her on the lips. Then, he suddenly realized that there was no chemistry or romance return, but for no reason. He laughed nervously and thought to himself, 'What just happened here?', but understood that it was just a so-called 'fake-out.' He returned to his room, closed the door, leaned his head to the door and sighed softly while sliding down on the floor. Then, he saw Leonardo standing in front of him.

"Master?" he asked.

"Leonardo." he said, with a little bit of excitement, but wanted to figure out why was he here. He then said, "Kneel."

He kneeled down the floor and asked, "Are you feeling okay, master? You looked kinda content when I woke up."

"What makes you say that?" Splinter asked.

Leo was a little suspicious, but then realized that it was just a fluke. He sighed and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay."

"Leonardo, I am doing quite well. I promise you, there's still some fight left in your master." said Splinter.

"But if there was, you'd tell me, though, right?" he asked.

"I might if there's something serious." said Splinter.

"Well, okay. I still trust you, though." said Leo.

"Good. Go back to sleep, my son."

"Yes, master."

Leo went back to sleep and then Splinter did the same thing also, only to realize his old flame is in his mind. He wanted to see how long will this will last. He laid down on his bed and thought very much of Chirami and then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

The next morning, the boys were up and then Michaelangelo discovered a female rat coming out on the room. She saw him and both screamed out in surprise. The other turtles heard Mikey screaming and thought that it was a killer, then realized that it was a rat.

Mikey asked, "W-who are you?"

"Who are you?" Chirami asked.

Splinter heard the screams and ran up to the side of the house to see what's going on only to find out that it was just Mikey and Chirami. He sighed with relief and then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little-- surprised." said Chirami.

Mikey turned around and asked Splinter, "You know her?"

Splinter was a little nervous, but was confident to answer the question. He said, "Yes, I know her. My sons, this is Chirami. She was my-- girlfriend."

Mikey looked surprised and said, "I didn't realize you had a little love thing going on, didn't you? You lucky dog!"

"Michaelangelo!" exclaimed Splinter.

Mikey laughed and said, "I'm sorry, master, but it was just the first time that you've been entering the love boat."

"Mikey! Give Splinter a break. So what if he had a girlfriend." said Donatello. Then, he turned to Splinter and said, "So, when are you guys planning on making out?"

"What is with you and this love thing? Can't you see how beautiful and stunning she is? He hasn't popped her the question yet!" exclaimed Raphael.

"Raphael! Don't help." Splinter said.

"Seriously!" Mikey and Donny said, in unison.

"Oh, what do you guys know about romance?" asked Raphael.

"Considering the fact that you're not the romantic type and never good-looking and/or charming due to your brutal attitude and lack of affection." said Leonardo.

Mikey and Donny were bursting out laughing and then Mikey said, "Good one, Leo!"

Raph began furious and said, "You wanna mouthful of fist, Leo?"

"Wanna headful of face-lifts?" Leo asked.

"Bring it, bro!

"You bring it!"

"No, _you _bring it!"

"Come on, turtle fight!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Enough!" Splinter exclaimed.

The four turtles looked at Splinter and then he asked, "Can you at least meet our guest before one of you end up killing yourselves in turtle cat-fight?"

"Sorry, master." they all said.

"Anyway, this is Chirami." he said, then turned to her and said, "Sorry about that. They're always like that. These are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and the always goofy and somewhat skaterturtle, my headstong son, Michaelangelo."

"Nice to meet you all, kinda." she said, nervously.

"You too. And actually, Raph is headstong and he can be sometimes considered a nuisance." said Mikey.

"Can I punch him in the face, please?" asked Raph.

"No!" said Splinter.

"Please, don't do anything completely stupid, seriously. Confrontation makes me feel uncomfortable." said Chirami.

"Oh, you haven't seen confrontation. Just wait until Leo starts the whole thing and you'll get a front-row seat of this." said Raph.

"Raph, lighten up, will ya?" asked Donny.

"Okay, sorry about that. I'm always a little difficult on everyone." said Raph.

"A little difficult? I think we can come up with a better word than difficult." said Mikey.

"Anyway, we're sorry if we made you feel a little uneasy." said Leo.

"It's okay. I'm used to a few guys who are kinda sort of, well... rambunctious." said Chirami.

"We try our best." said Donny.

"I almost forgot to tell you, they're turtles." said Splinter.

"I see that. I'm used to turtles as well. I'm impressed with any rat who takes care of his kids with different species. Kinda makes you a father figure." said Chirami.

"Well, it's kinda easy being both a teacher and a father, but it can have it's own disadvantages." said Splinter.

"Like what?" asked Chirami.

"If you count revealing embarassing moments that never wants to be told, memories of when we were younger and sometimes trying to be cool." said Donny.

"Oh, yeah. He's always making himself a mixture of a hip-hopper and a rock star. One time, he made himself into Michael Jackson and did every one of his stupid old dance moves in front of us. Talk about embarassment." said Raph.

"That was for several reasons." said Splinter.

"Then he turned from Michael Jackson into being his own version of Avril Lavigne. He referred to himself as 'Sk8er rat.' It's his so-called 'alter-ego' just to fit in with Mikey's personality." said Leo.

"Yeah, I never really got the program." said Mikey.

"Well, I was... trying to be cool like you." he said.

"I bet that was really sad." said Chirami.

"I know! It's so crazy. One minute, king of pop impersonator, Canadian punk-wannabe the next." said Mikey.

They all got to know each other throughout the morning and started to connect with Chirami. Splinter was a little embarassed and red-cheeked after the embarassing moments, but got through it with a little humor and unforgettable moments.... well, sorta.


	3. Looking Back on the Memories

Chapter 3: Looking Back on the Memories

Splinter was walking around the house until Chirami saw him in his room, waiting for him. He chuckled and said, "Can I help you in any way?"

"No, just wanna know what you've been up to." said Chirami.

"I'm just walking, I guess." he said.

"Must be nice to be a teacher to your sons." she said.

"Yeah, it's great. I have to give them the exact tools: loyalty, strength, knowledge, discipline and peace. Most of them have the tools really well. When it comes to Raph, the two; peace and discipline; aren't making an effort upon his training. His attitude always gets in the way of our personal lives." said Splinter.

"Well, you should at least try to talk it out." said Chirami.

"I've been there. He always resists my advice and always turns into an argument. Sometimes I often ask myself, 'What can I do to get through to him?'" said Splinter.

"I think you should put yourself in his place and realize that it's all acts of rebellion just to get attention." she said.

"You're saying that I left him out." he said.

"Well, sorta."

"I never leave my sons out. All of my sons are my favorites. Most of them when I teach, they're sometimes most and least favorite students."

"I know how you feel. Remember when we were in the cherry tree and we were sitting around, staring at each other?" said Chirami.

"Yes. You held my hand and laid your head on my shoulder and slept on it like a pillow. Then you woke me up, looked at me and kissed me on the lips. We were lucky in love afer that." said Splinter.

"The day that you went back to New York was kinda heartbreaking for me. 19 years had passed away and I was thinking about you ever since." she said.

"You do?" asked Splinter.

"I always get lonely when you were on my thoughts." said Chirami.

"I was thinking about you daily, but never crossed my mind." he said.

"Did you remember the day before you left, you said you would always be by my side, whether close or far away?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. We were never gonna be split up, no matter what." he said.

"Here's a little something to sort of, well, give back the promise." she said.

Chirami came up to Splinter and kissed him on the lips, then they both started to kiss each other. Splinter opened his eyes and said, "What are we doing?"

"We're making out, I guess." she said.

They both laugh nervously and sighed for a bit. Splinter said, "This is really embarassing."

"Yeah, I know. Someone should come in here and say they've heard the whole thing." said Chirami.

"That would never happen." he said.

"We heard the whole thing!" exclaimed Donny.

"Did you slip her the tongue?" asked Mikey.

Splinter opened the door and saw Mikey, Donny and Raph near the door, laughing. Splinter blushed a little and asked, "How long have you been hearing this?"

"Long enough, master. Long enough." said Mikey.

"Well, just the past where you're gonna kiss her and stuff." said Donny.

He made kissing noises and Mikey was imitating Chirami's voice. Leo saw everything and said, "I was only trying to stop them, master."

"Sure, you did." said Splinter.

"We're sorry. We're leaving now." said Mikey, as they stood up and closed the door.

Leo asked, "Were they kissing?"

"Yep." said Mikey.

"How much did you guys hear?" he asked.

"Everything." Donny and Mikey said, in unison.

* * *

So it seemed pretty sweet, but it ain't all peaches and cream. Come next chapter, it will be a whole lotta conflict!


	4. Shocking Surpise

Chapter 4: Shocking Surprise

Splinter walked around Chirami's room until he saw someone on the door looking for Chirami. It was a rat with a yellow-brown fur, grey-red eyes, a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm and taller than Chirami. He said, "Is Chirami here?"

"How do you know her?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Well, if you must know, she's my fiancee." he said.

Splinter was very shocked to hear him say that. His heart completely sank to the ground like a heavy boulder falling in the river. He soon asked, "And your name is....?"

"Where are my manners? I'm Wasabi. And you are?"

"Splinter."

Chirami popped out of the room and saw Wasabi in the living room. The reaction that she would've told Splinter that he was her fiancee and forgot to tell him. She walked in and said, "Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" asked Wasabi.

Splinter's jaw completely dropped and he asked her, "You know each other?"

"Well, yeah. We met at this Japanese restaurant, Hikwana, and it was clearly a date. We hung out for 5 1/2 months as friends until the relationship turned from friends to very serious. We fell in love after that. Then, just this past 3 weeks, he came with this 32-karat ring and asked me to marry him. Then, I sorta said, 'yes' after that. I didn't realize it until I came back here." said Chirami.

"Now I really know why you came back. You faked all this stuff, didn't you?" he asked.

"Most of it was real, but it wasn't fake, I swear." she said.

The turtles saw Wasabi and Chirami together and looked completely shocked. Mikey asked, "Splinter, who's the dude with the ugly dragon tattoo?"

"That's Wabasi, Chirami's fiancee." he said.

"What?! Are you losing your mind? You'd be lucky enough to have a lover like him. Why did you turn back against him?" asked Raph, furiously.

"I have not. I was in love with Wabasi, but then I looked at the picture of Splinter in my apartment sewer and I fell for him again, unaware that I had a fiancee. So I went to America and finally settled in New York City to find Splinter and wanted to fall for him again. I didn't know I still fell for Splinter at the time. I thought that I had a boyfriend already." said Chirami.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. I would've understood it. You didn't have to hide it from me or my sons." said Splinter.

He looked at his sons, realizing that this could get ugly, he sighs and asks, "Can you all leave the room for a minute?"

Mikey groaned, "We don't get to stay here for the juicy stuff. It's awesome!"

"Michaelangelo..." Splinter began.

Understanding his complete words, he leaves the room along with the others, leaving Splinter, Wasabi and Chimari a chance to talk. He closed his eyes and said, "I always thought that you would hang out with someone else and then fall in love. To have someone hide it from me behind my back, that's completely considered dishonor."

"I never intended to hide it from you. I just forgot." she said.

"I don't believe that. Why would you even want to fall in love with someone else anyway?" he asked.

"Life goes on, old man. Just gotta learn to deal with it." Wabasi said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he cried out.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting. It ain't my fault I fell for her. She's, like, good looking and so down to earth." said Wasabi.

"Do not even go there." Splinter said.

"Ever hear of love at first sight? Maybe you haven't seen it yet." said Wasabi.

"Watch it unless you want me to start a fight." said Splinter.

"Wanna bet on that?!" exclaimed Wabasi.

"Bring it on! I dare you!" Splinter screamed.

The two started to fight each other. Splinter punched Wasabi in the face and he fell on the floor. He got up and said, "Impressive." Then, he did a kick-swing on his leg and landed on his stomach and Splinter fell through the other side of the floor. He said, "Not bad yourself."

Splinter pile-drived him through his back and starting punching and smacking each other. Wasabi scratched his face with his hands and started clawing him. He also head-butt his stomach and grabbed his head and smashed it against the floor. Chimari couldn't take anymore of this. She screamed "STOP IT!!"

They stopped fighting and saw Chimari looking extremely scared. Wabasi dusted himself off and said to Splinter, "For an old dude, you pack a heck of a punch."

"I've been taught."

"Splinter, I'm sorry. I just couldn't want to choose between you and him." she said.

He turned her away and said, "I think you've overstayed your welcome. Maybe you should leave with your so-called boyfriend."

"I thought we had something special." she said.

He sighed and then looked at the picture of his sons together and said to her, "I do have something special. My sons."

Chimari said, "I understand. Goodbye, Splinter."

Wasabi and Chimari walked out of the house, leaving Splinter completely heartbroken. He went back to his room and laid face-down on the floor, crying. He felt as if his love interest suddenly turned it's back on him and it would never come back. He closed his eyes and one tear suddenly fell from his eye.


	5. Brokenhearted

Chapter 5: Brokenhearted

Splinter stayed in his room for at least a day and a half after what happened. He began to feel depressed and heartbroken. Then came a knock on the door and he said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mikey."

Splinter sighed and said, "Come in."

Mikey came in the room and then kneel down on the floor. He said, "Master, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that.... that she broke your heart."

He sighed, then looked up at Mikey and said, "I know that it was all a lie, but she was still very beautiful and so sweet. She was the only person who taught me what love is and I've always been a believer. If it hadn't been for her, you and your brothers wouldn't have been here with me today and become like my own family."

"I know, Splinter. I'm sorry that if I teased you about her." he said.

"It is okay. I didn't need her anyway. You four are the best things that happened to my in my life and I'm thankful to be your teacher and a father." Splinter said.

"So are we." said Mikey.

Mikey stood up and then gave Splinter a hug. He sighed peacefully and then Mikey walked away from the room. Splinter stopped him and said, "Michaelangelo?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Splinter sighs and said, "You think I should've said I loved her?"

"Nah. Besides, you didn't need her. You're better off without her." he said, then walked away.

Splinter thought about her and realized that he should've told her he loved Chimari, but after the little 'ratfight' with Wabasi, he noticed that Mikey was right. He loved her, but Splinter knew the romance just wasn't meant to be. To forget about her, he tuned on a radio station and it played a song that completely connected with the break-up.

_We've run out of words, we've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons really why we together_

_We both know it's over, baby, bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind_

_Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits, it's probably better_

_So if I'm not returning your calls, it's cause_

_Cause I'm not comin' back, I'm closin' the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you, but I'm not anymore_

_I've got the picture phone, but baby you're picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile everytime you dialed_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_I still wake up every morning quarter to ten_

_I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table_

_I can't even remember how long it's been_

_No trouble stayin' occupied_

_Oh, I ask about you whenever I come around (I come around)  
I do what I can not to put my business in the streets_

_Last thing I need's another episode_

_Keep conversation short and sweet because_

_Cause I'm not comin' back, I'm closin' the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missin' you, but I'm not anymore_

_I've got the picture phone, baby, you're picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile everytime you dialed_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause baby, it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_You know that it's over when the burnin'_

_And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore_

_And you know that you're through when she don't do to you_

_And move you like the way she moved you before_

_And you wanna pull her close_

_But your heart has froze_

_You kiss her, but her eyes don't close_

_Then she goes out of your heart forever_

_And it hurts you, but you know that it's better_

_Girl, you know it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know, it's over this time_

_So when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

After the song, Splinter shut off the radio and realized that he didn't need Chimari to make him happy. Having his sons around, that makes him happier than ever and then, he looked at the picture of his sons and then smiled a little and decided that he's pretty content about his sons and the ninja teaching skills. He sat down and did some meditating for a while, getting back to his love: ninja.

* * *

This chapter has a happy ending. The song is called "It's Over" from Jesse McCartney. I felt as if it would be a good song for this chapter, mainly because I like the song very much. Please review this, but it's okay to say if you think it sucked. I'm okay with it.


End file.
